hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gorgo616
Cheetu/Leopard Congrats on noticing that! I haven't double-checked, but if you are right, it is an outstanding catch! I'll see if there are other parallels whenever I can. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:10, October 30, 2017 (UTC) The parallel looks solid enough to me. English is not my first language either, but I'm fairly sure most would consider "readed" a mistake. Nonetheless, I don't really understand the structure of the page, so I'll leave any corrections up to someone else. You're of course free to revert my edit. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:21, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Thank you so much for all the information! I just noticed there were slight differences between the various Gungi pieces in terms of order or structure, and I was wondering why. I definitely think all of it should be kept. Thank you for your hard work! Martialmaniac (talk) 11:32, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Gungi and Hunters Re-reading chapter 244, I noticed the Spy, stacked on top of an Archer, was used to checkmate Meruem's King right after Meleoron began to consider teaming up with Knuckle. Since it's not hard to understand why Meleoron would be the Spy and Meruem the King, I think this is not a coincidence. This piece arrangement might also be significant, since some of Komugi's pieces are not visible while all others are. It is still from chapter 244, but I cannot make heads or tails of it. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:25, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Interesting, but I am not sure. It would indeed make sense, but Leol's and Flutter's deaths are scattered around that chaper. I'm afraid of starting to forcefully make the moves mean something if the parallels are not too specific. Correct me if I'm wrong, but is your first language Japanese? Do you know if any Japanese fans have spotted any such analogies? Martialmaniac (talk) 23:30, November 1, 2017 (UTC) RE:Feitan's Birthday Well if you added the reference tag to it then I would have allowed it, so if you want to add it again with the tag I'll allow it. It's just an unspoken rule of sort really, but a lot of regulars follow it. Humble × Humble (talk) 06:01, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Cuzco and Zenju I just reviewed over chapter 158 and saw no information indicating that either of the above mentioned were Hunters. Unless you have access to the Viz translation, could you provide solid evidence that the two are Hunters just to put my mind at ease. Humble × Humble (talk) 13:40, November 21, 2017 (UTC) I think for the sake of consistency of basing practically all information on the wikia with good solid evidence, then it should be so. Believe me there have been many an argument over information bias or bigotry. And not just with the case of Alluka. Humble × Humble (talk) 14:58, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Conjuring copies of the same object Dang it, I forgot the last part! It was supposed to be something along the lines of "multiple copies of the same conjured object when it has special properties", but you are right, I will mention Genthru; however, if you think we should remove it instead, please, you are encouraged to do so. Thank you very much for bringing it to my attention. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:35, December 3, 2017 (UTC) You are right (and thanks!). In the end, I decided to remove that part, it's probably better to wait until it features in the show more prominently. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:36, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Phantom Troupe Template Thank you so much for centering certain characters' cards and adding background color! I'd been trying to re-code the template for hours, to no avail. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:37, December 8, 2017 (UTC) I thought the same (2 and 4), but I don't know. I think it looks fine as it is, too. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:02, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Netero's page Thanks for the edit on Netero's page! Could I ask you to wait for a little before making any new ones? I'm re-writing the Chimera Ant arc section, which means I also have to restructure all the references.. Another edit conflict might be problematic :-I I'll let you know as soon as I'm done. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:50, December 17, 2017 (UTC) All done! Thanks for waiting! Martialmaniac (talk) 17:33, December 17, 2017 (UTC) RE: Name of Kurapika's index finger chain I am a massive idiot. Thank you so much for pointing it out. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:24, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Viz scans Oh, thank you very much, Gorgo! It's very much appreciated! 13:21,2/18/2018 Name Separator Good day! I based this middle dot name separator from FUJITSU'S Guide to Japanese Grammar ''and from another grammar book I've read in a library which states that the middle dot (・) or interpunct is commonly used in separating goreign names in Japanese whereas the double hyphen (=) is rarely used - the former beng preferred rather than the latter. I'll just consult the admins about this though, anyway, thank you very much ^_^ GrayGarganta (talk) 04:55, March 25, 2018 (UTC)GrayGarganta Chimera Ants in databook Sorry Gorgo, I noticed the trivia you added at the bottom of the Chimera Ant page. Just to be 100% sure, does the databook actually say "Chmera", or was that a typo? Martialmaniac (talk) 14:12, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Sorry if I sounded distrustful. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:33, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Rage Incarnate Hi Gorgo, sorry, I reverted your edit on "Rage Incarnate". Not because it's a mistake, but simply because it's not the official name of the transformation, and that is when we add kana and kanji to ability names. I know what you wrote was correct, and it's Viz that for whatever reason changed an exclamation into a possible ability name. Maybe you can add that piece of information to the Trivia, or change the section's name altogether; but since that's not standard usage of that template, I'd prefer to remove it for now. Nonetheless, if you disagree with me, feel absolutely free to revert my edit again and/or ask an admin. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:44, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Undo Edits Why did you undo my edits? 19:12, April 17, 2018 (UTC) I wasn't offended. Just wanted to know the reason. :) 07:13, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Gido's tops Sorry Gorgo, could I ask you to check Gido's equipment section? The romaji for the name of his tops is listed as "Budou Goma", but the furigana say "Butou Goma". Which one is correct? Also, in your knowledge, do the kanji have a different meaning from the furigana, and is "Dancing Tops" an accurate translation of either? Thank you in advance. You don't have to get back to me, feel free to edit it as you see fit. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:20, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Leol's Squad ranks Hi Gorgo! If you are available, could I ask you to please check the Japanese counterparts to the English translation of some rankings from Leol's squad? Because he seems to have added a few. If you can, the ones I would request you to check are Officer (chapter 194, among others), Assistant Squadron Leader (mentioned by the Ortho Siblings in chapter 240), and Captain (236, 238, and 261). Regardles of your availability, thank you in advance! Martialmaniac (talk) 16:55, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! The ambiguity between Officer and Captain was what I was afraid of. Going by the Japanese terms alone, it would seem that the Captain Class is located below the Officer one, which, with the extermination of all Officers except for Flutter and Hina, may now be the same as the Assistant Squadron Leader one; by which I mean that if the Captain class had existed at the time, Ikalgo would have served Baro instead of being his equal. This is all based on the premise that Hina is, in fact, an Assistant Squadron Leader. What do you reckon would be our best course of action? Martialmaniac (talk) 23:14, May 20, 2018 (UTC) So you think that Officers and Captains should be considered the same category, correct? As for Drudges, I think in many other pages they are simply called "Soldiers", but we can definitely do as you suggest, I'll just have a look around first. Anyway, thank you so much for all your help, as always. Don't be afraid to tell me to shovel if my requests become annoying. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:23, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. A pertinent question, I noticed that you added that Pig is a ''former Drudge. Why is that? I thought lower-ranked Chimera Ants, by which I mean Peons and Drudges, were divided in soldiers (like Inzagi) and servants (like Shidore), the latter of which were not involved in combat. Or is that not what the hierarchy chart of chapter 194 implies? If so, what is the difference between Peons and Drudges? Martialmaniac (talk) 09:41, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Oh, good call then. I think Knuckle or someone else calls Cheetu etc. "former Squadron Leaders", so it does make sense. As for the peon/drudge division, I always assumed it mirrored the worker ant/soldier ant in actual colonies. Any chance that is what they are called in Japanese? Because otherwise, I cannot explain why there would be two ranks for soldiers with the exact same level of authority (none). Now, this is just Google Translate, but it said that "雑務" could also mean "chores", so the Drudges ("chores soldiers") would be the worker ants and the Peons ("combat soldiers") the actual soldier ants. Does that sound plausible? There may also be a third class, if Palm was really referred to as an "experimental soldier" in chapter 294 (in this page, I presume) and it wasn't only an unofficial (mis)translation. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:09, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Thank you, I will soon proceed to edit the relevant pages. Which translation do you think is better for Drudges, though? Good catch concerning the Construction Ants, I had forgotten. The anime implies they are a different kind of Ant altogether. In the balloon just before they are mentioned there is talk of "soldier ants", are they Peons or is the term being used generically? In chapter 188 yet another type of ant appears, the ones holding the Royal Guards' amniotic sacs. I don't think they have a name. Should we mention them anyway? Thank you for the clarification about experimental soldiers and Officers, but since tehre is no overlap, I don't think it's necessary to specify what their rank is. It is also possible that experimental soldiers simply go by the name of "Chimeras", since that's what Ging called them while talking to Pariston. Anyway, Palm is th eonly one for whose creation Pitou was involved, everyone else was Pouf's handiwork alone (implied at the end of the chapter where Palm rebels). Martialmaniac (talk) 02:38, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Now, the format is provisionary, but tell me if the ranking sounds about right: * Queen * King * Royal Guards * Soldiers: Officers > Peons and Drudges * Construction Ants Special Ant types: * Gestation Ants (humanoid Queen's colony) * Assistant Squadron Leaders (Leol's Squad) * Captains (Leol's Squad) * Experimental soldiers (Meruem's colony) - do you have the kanji for this? Does that sound about right to you? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:10, May 22, 2018 (UTC) I wanted to separate them because the Chimera Ant page is about all Chimera Ants, which have less ranks than the humanoid Queen's colony. The part about Captains and Assistant Squadron Leaders will be clarified in the page for Leol's Squad, since his is the only squad that was confirmed to have them. Martialmaniac (talk) 21:25, May 22, 2018 (UTC) He was probably an Officer, since he was intelligent enough to operate weapons; but yeah, it's better not to speculate, there turned out to be even low-ranked soldiers with human-like intelligence. EDIT: I have edited the "HIerarchy" section on the CA page. I'll do Leol's tomorrow or in two days - but if you want to do it yourself, go right ahead! Thanks again for all the jelp. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:31, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, but it's also because I worked around pre-existing material. If you want to do it, really, feel absolutely free to. In any case, it will take me a few days to gather the necessary images (I want to include all members of Leol's unit, even the unnamed ones). Martialmaniac (talk) 02:29, May 23, 2018 (UTC) "Netero does not use only Conjuration/Materialization in his Hatsu ability" I am pretty sure this line clearly claims that Netero uses Conjuration, because it implies that it is a part of his hatsy ability (same reasons why "I do not drink only coca cola" would mean I drink BOTH coca cola and other things); which is false, because Netero is not a Conjuration user, as we both agree on. Also I do not believe changing the subject to be about Emission and Manipulation alters the subject. Because Netero's strongest ability which invokes an emitted Buddha statue, utiliseing mostly if not only Nen types other than his natural category (and his natural category is only implied to be externally related to the ability rather than being a direct component of it), is plenty enough to signal the motif related to the "detachment" philsophy in Buddhism. I don't find the mention of Conjuration necessary, especially not when I think the line messes up and meaning and end up falsely stating that Netero uses Conjuration. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 07:40, May 23, 2018 (UTC)